The invention relates to a seat adjustment apparatus for adjusting seat elements of a seat in a motor vehicle, wherein an electric motor/gear unit is fastened to a fitting part of the first seat element by means of a fastening element and a rotational movement is able to be transmitted to a rotational axis by means of the electric motor/gear unit.
By means of such a seat adjustment apparatus, in particular, the backrest of a seat is able to be adjusted in its inclination relative to the seat cushion.
To this end, the electric motor/gear unit has to be fastened to the fitting part of the seat element to be adjusted.